


Уродливое утро

by Singh, W2J2



Series: W2 G-PG13 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Pre-Stanford
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singh/pseuds/Singh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Одна короткая вылазка из дома, одно неудачное утро.





	Уродливое утро

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ненормативная лексика, смерть ОЖП.

Правый рукав ношеной кофты, доставшейся от вымахавшего за последние пару лет Дина, совсем распускается. Ногти большого и среднего пальцев впиваются в ткань с двух сторон, рвут нитки, вонзаются в кожу. Сэм ненавидит это. Ненавидит, когда сам до крови раздирает себе руки: заусеницы, костяшки пальцев, иногда ладонь. Джон говорит, Сэм слишком нервный. По мнению Сэма, Джон часто выдает бесполезные комментарии.

— Папа, — делает попытку Сэм.

Выходит паршиво, глухо и сдавленно. Откуда-то накатывает головокружение, мир вокруг становится немного размытым, и это служит единственным предупреждением.

Сэма сгибает пополам и рвет в траву. Кашляя, он утирает рот все тем же злополучным рукавом и только тогда замечает, как сильно дрожат руки. Сэм выпрямляется.

В первых лучах восходящего солнца речная вода черна как мазут. До кромки минимум с десяток шагов, но невольно хочется отступить дальше, убежать вовсе и не видеть. Вода пугает Сэма ощутимо больше, чем тело девочки, плавающее на поверхности.

Она лежит лицом вниз, но Сэм узнает ее по аляповатым клетчатым гольфам и коротким каштановым волосам с вплетенной лентой. Он видел ее в эту среду, когда они с Джоном заехали забрать Дина из школы. Одноклассница Дина. Выходит, ей пятнадцать или шестнадцать.

Сэм снова заходится кашлем.

— Джон.

В этот раз хотя бы удается издать звук, похожий на человеческую речь.

Часто дыша, он подается вперед. Сэм знает, что она мертва, он не настолько отуплен страхом, но где-то в животе сидит желание вытащить ее из этого чернильного болота.

— Дин, — жалобно каркает он.

Вода теперь касается носков его кед. Что-то вроде последнего рубежа, точки невозврата, за которой лежит холодная клыкастая тьма. Сэм ступает в воду и всхлипывает.

Девушка — Сэм чувствует вину за то, что не знает, как ее зовут — совсем недалеко, всего в нескольких метрах от берега, но идти невероятно тяжело, ледяная вода не желает подпускать его к своей добыче. Ноги моментально немеют, и через пару шагов Сэм запинается обо что-то и на миг скрывается под поверхностью воды. Тьма вокруг кажется живой, она гладит Сэма по щекам, перебирает волосы, щекочет под коленями. Когда он выныривает, оглушенный бешено пульсирующей в ушах кровью, почти у самого его носа на волнах колышется ее рука. Сэм судорожно втягивает в легкие воздух и поднимается на ноги. Здесь неглубоко, вода едва доходит до груди. Он трет глаза, осторожно берет девочку за руку и тянет к берегу.

Ладонь в его руке совсем маленькая, не больше, чем у самого Сэма. Сэм старается не думать об этом, потому что при мысли о тоненьких белых пальцах хочется выть. Кажется, впервые за свои одиннадцать с половиной лет он понимает, что означает слово «горе». Горе оказывается мертвой девушкой в черной воде, которую ты не можешь и не хочешь оставить, несмотря на то, что нахождение рядом с ней исключает любые положительные эмоции. Горе — это когда ты добровольно выбираешь быть несчастным, чтобы держаться за руку трупа.

У самого берега дыхание Сэма немного выравнивается, шум в ушах стихает, и в затаившемся безмолвии утренних сумерек до Сэма доносится хриплый шепот:

— Папапожалуйста.

С задержкой в пару секунд он соображает, что его губы шевелятся сами по себе, и голос, что он слышит, принадлежит ему.

Его колотит крупная дрожь, когда он затаскивает девочку на берег. Насколько хватает сил, Сэм относит ее подальше от воды, укладывает на спину, расправляет одежду, убирает с лица налипшие волосы. На шее отчетливо проступают следы удушения и небольшие проколы, на запястьях тоже полосы стертой кожи. Сэм садится рядом и снова берет ее за руку. Горло саднит, говорить совсем не хочется, но Сэм делает над собой усилие.

— Джон, — отрывисто выдыхает он. — Дин.

Девочке уже не помочь, ей больше нечего ждать, но Сэм ждет. Он не знает, откуда берется это терпение. С каждой умирающей секундой в нем что-то рвется и царапается, но недвижная ладонь в его руке заземляет, не давая удариться в панику. Девушка рядом холоднее, но ее не трясет от страха и промозглого ветра. Сэм не хочет потревожить ее спокойствие. Так он ждет, и сумерки вокруг расступаются.

— Сэмми!

Сэм делает попытку подняться, но ноги отказываются работать, и он неловко оседает в траву. Тем не менее он придвигается вперед, загораживая собой девочку. Бестолковый жест, защищать ее нет смысла, тем более от Дина. Но Сэму невольно хочется спрятать тело ото всех, чтобы ее не видели такой.

— Сэмми! Это ты? Да чтоб тебя!

Сэм не находит сил ответить, но луч фонарика вылавливает его среди прибрежной поросли, и Дин срывается с места и бежит к нему со стороны рощи. Кажется, еще где-то посередине пути он успевает оценить состояние брата, потому что, падая на колени перед Сэмом, уже сжимает в руках стянутую с себя ветровку.

— Вот так, приятель, — бормочет он, кутая Сэма в куртку и бегло осматривая на предмет физических повреждений. — Весь насквозь промок, черт тебя подери.

На долю секунды он косится на труп девушки и вновь возвращает внимание к Сэму.

— Я тут, Сэмми, теперь все в порядке. Ты же рад видеть своего красавчика брата, ага? И какого черта тебя сюда понесло. Дома же велено сидеть, дома. Дурья ты башка, Сэмми, честное слово.

Дин давно так с ним не говорил. Он не ругается, не паясничает, просто ворчит как-то по-доброму, как это умеет только он. Сэму вдруг становится легче дышать.

— Пап! — мотнув головой в сторону рощи, кричит Дин. — Пап, сюда! — и сквозь зубы, вполголоса: — Блядь-блядь, как же так.

Сэм настораживается и, проследив взгляд брата, начинает поворачивать голову назад к мертвой девушке, но Дин берет его лицо в ладони, не давая пошевелиться.

— Смотри на меня, — мягко говорит он.

Сэм силится сказать, что все в порядке, он не боится девушки, он боится воды, но язык не слушается, и он беззвучно вздыхает.

Где-то рядом раздается громкий шорох, затем в поле видимости мелькает хмурое лицо Джона. По-видимому, он что-то спрашивает у Дина на этом их армейском языке жестов, который Сэм никак не освоит, потому что Дин качает головой и шепчет с едва уловимой паникой в голосе:

— Я не знаю, пап.

На мгновение на макушку Сэма ложится тяжелая отцовская ладонь, и мир ненадолго становится теплее, спокойнее и счастливее. А затем Дин кивает, глядя поверх головы Сэма:

— Есть, сэр, — и, переключившись на брата: — Идем, Сэмми, идем домой.

Сэма тянут вверх с намерением поставить на ноги, что само по себе является ошибкой, потому что ноги по-прежнему отказываются подчиняться, но главное — он не хочет уходить вот так, он чувствует ответственность за вытащенную из воды девочку.

Не удержавшись в вертикальном положении, Сэм тяжело заваливается назад на землю и принимается мотать головой в знак протеста. Дин реагирует молниеносно:

— В чем дело? Что-то болит?

Сэм пытается обернуться к девочке, но Дин снова его останавливает.

Рядом на корточки опускается Джон.

— Я позабочусь о ней, — после некоторой паузы чеканит он. — Ты меня понял, Сэмми? Иди.

Глядя Джону в глаза, словно под гипнозом, Сэм кивает.

Дин делает еще одну попытку поставить Сэма на ноги, чертыхается, скидывает на землю рюкзак с амуницией, затыкает за пояс беретту, распихивает по карманам обоймы и подхватывает Сэма на руки. Сэм нерешительно обвивает ноги вокруг талии брата и устало кладет подбородок ему на плечо, как, бывало, делал в детстве. Он не ощущает и толики той непринужденности, с которой взбирался на руки Дина лет эдак пять назад, но Дин не подает никаких признаков неловкости. Прежде чем развернуться и направиться к припаркованной по ту сторону рощи Импале, он медлит.

— Пап, вынь из моей сумки бейсболку и надень на Сэма, — нейтральным тоном произносит он.

Быстрыми эффективными движениями Джон выуживает из рюкзака кепку и натягивает Сэму на голову, низко опуская козырек, чтобы закрыть видимость. Сэм не сопротивляется. Ему не нужно смотреть на девушку еще раз, он не думает, что когда-нибудь сможет ее забыть.

После Дин проворно пробирается сквозь пожухлый бурьян, успокаивающим голосом бормоча что-то Сэму на ухо. Сэм даже не пытается слушать. Его маленькое утреннее путешествие вот-вот подойдет к концу. Теперь он имеет представление, куда уходят Джон и Дин, когда оставляют его одного в мотеле. Сэм пристально разглядывает темный овал козырька и размышляет о суровом лице Джона, о полном заботы сосредоточенном лице Дина и о том, что с сегодняшнего утра он понимает их обоих немного меньше, чем прежде.


End file.
